Don't get caught
by Blurryfaced-Headcase
Summary: It was an interesting business to be in, fighting creatures that were invisible to most humans. Of course, you can't really see something that you don't truly believe exists. Maka is a solo technician who refuses to work with anyone, and Soul is a weapon specialist who is teetering on the edge of insanity. Will this duo be able to set aside their differences and work together? (AU)


**A new story has appeared! I've had the idea for this story sitting in my drafts for like a million years so I finally decided to write it out, so if you guys like it then I'll write more, and if not I'll scrap it. Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

He was here.

They told him. They told him that if he was naughty then the boogeyman would get him, but _no,_ He just haaad to go and steal from the cookie jar. _And _get caught. And now he was going to pay for it. He could hear him, scratching at the floorboards from underneath the bed, waiting for him to fall asleep before striking him in the dead of the night.

But he wouldn't let that happen! He would fight! Well, as hard as a eight year old boy scared put of his mind could fight, anyway. He had already gone to his parents, attempting to explain the horribly climacteric situation he was currently in. His parents, however, ignored his pleas and sent him back to his room, claiming that he was 'too old to believe in monsters'.

Rubbish! Too old to believe in monsters?! Such foolishness will surely be the death of them! Monsters were _real_, how could they not see that!? Did they not know that it was goblins that stole their socks from the washing machine? Or trolls that took their belongings when they weren't looking, hiding them somewhere else to toy with you as you searched to find whatever you had lost? Or that it was fairies who stole their sweets when they left the house?

...Alright, perhaps the last one was a stretch.

But no matter! If these so called 'imaginary' creatures were not the ones to commit these acts, then who did they think did them? Hah, and grown ups call _us_ silly. His attention was quickly drawn to the floor as more scratching noises came from beneath the bed he was sitting on, a blanket draped over his head, his 'safe zone', as he called it.

He armed himself with his flashlight, clutching onto it as if it were his lifeline, which in this situation, it was. What a bloody bad day for his parents to take away his nightlight. He whipped around at the sound of tapping outside his window. He was faced with a pair of glowing green eyes. He nearly screamed, before noticing the face the eyes were attached to.

It was a girl with sandy blonde hair tied up in two pigtails, similar to the style his younger sister often wore her hair. She wore a long black coat, paired with a black and red skirt. The skirt was rather short, the kind of skirt his mother often described as 'slutty', whatever that meant. The girl smiled at him, the expression reassuring him that she meant him no harm.

He quickly unlatched the window, opening it wide so the girl could climb in without much difficulty. "Are you hear for the boogeyman?" He whispered, hoping that said man couldn't hear them talking about him. "Yes." She answered, pulling her weapon into the window behind her. It was long, a sharp and rather deadly looking piece of curved metal connected to the end, a jewel resembling an eye stuck next to it. It looked like the type of weapon he often saw people dresses as the grim reaper carry.

"Are you going to kill him?" He asked her. "Yes." She said again. "...Do you work for the grim reaper?" He asked after some hesitance. She looked at him. It was a calculated look, as if she was trying to look into him rather than at him. "...Yes." She finally answered. He was about to ask another question when a low growl came from underneath them. The girl immediately held her weapon in a defensive stance, creeping toward the edge of the bed. In a flash, the creature darted from underneath the bed, sprinting out the still open window and into the night.

"Dammit." The girl cursed under her breath, about to follow the creature until the boy grabbed ahold of her sleeve. "Wait!" He whisper-yelled. "What's your name?" He asked. She was silent for a moment, as if considering weather or not to answer him before speaking.

"Maka. Maka Albarn." She said. "What's yours?" "Mason." He answered quickly. She grabbed his shoulder lightly, looking him dead in the eyes. "Listen to me, Mason. Your parent's tell you that monsters aren't real, right?" She asked him. He nodded slightly.

"Well, don't listen to them. Monsters _are_ real, and they're dangerous too. But don't worry. There are more people like me, people who fight monsters. People who work for the grim reaper." "Then why have I never seen them?" He asked.

"Because we can't be seen. Grown ups can't see monsters like we can, because they don't believe in them. If they saw us, they would think we were crazy, and they would send people to take us away. And we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" She explained. He shook his head vigorously, looking and the girl with wide eyes. "No! Never! If they lock you up, then who will fight all the monsters?!" He asked, distressed at the thought of this amazing stranger being held in some sort of prison.

She smiled softly at him, ruffling his hair lightly before climbing out the window. She turned to him, whispering a sentence to him before sprinting into the darkness.

"Mason?" A voice called from across the room. He turned around quickly, seeing his five year old sister standing in the doorway, her short blonde hair disheveled and a teddy bear tight in her grasp. "Carmen, what are you doing up?" He asked, pointing the flashlight at her. "I-I had a bad dream, and I was wondering... if I could sleep with you?" She asked timidly, hiding behind the wooden door slightly.

He sighed, switching the flashlight off before patting the spot next to him. The girl wasted no time in climbing into the bed, snuggling into the blankets as her big brother nestled in next to her, holding onto one of her hands in a comforting manner. "What was it about?" He asked softly. She looked away, playing with a strand of her hair uncomfortably.

"You... You got eated by a monster." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Hey now, no crying." He mumbled, wiping the tears off her face. "I'm not gonna get eaten, because there are people out there who will protect us from the monsters." He said, smiling at her reassuringly. "Really?" She sniffled, wiping the last of her tears away. "Really." He said, looking out the window before thinking about what the mystery girl had said, swearing to keep what he saw this night a secret.

_"Then don't let us get caught."_

* * *

**I really should be working on writing new chapters for my other stories, but hey, at least I have new stuff for you guys to read! In case it wasn't clear, the boogeyman was actually a kishin hiding in this kid's room and Maka busts in like a badass to save him. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors, I wrote and posted this at like 2 am. I'll probably regret posting this in the morning, I guess we'll find out in a few hours XD Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review if you want this to be continued, and I'll see you soon! BROFIST!- Sarah **


End file.
